Happy Birthday Nic
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: It's 2p! Italy's birthday and guess who comes to visit? 2p!Can/2p!Ita/2p!Ame NSFW!


**A/N: Yes! Your eyes do not deceive you! This is a 2p!Canada/ 2p! Italy/ 2p!America fic!**

 **Names are as follows: 2p! Canada: Samuel/Sam/ Samuele(Italian)**

 **2p! Italy: Nicola/ Nic**

 **2p! America: Andrew/ Andy/ Andrea (Italian)**

 **Please R &R!**

* * *

 _Nicola POV:_

I sighed. Samuel and his rowdy brother, Andrew, were making a large ruckus in my house. They were trying to be productive, attempting to make me a surprise. It was a nice gesture and all, but how was it possible to get egg on the ceiling?! I huffed, trying to hide the smirk that was peeking through. I joined them in the kitchen.

"Si, si, let me take care of this!" I butted in, nudging Andrew to the side with my elbow so I could fit between the two. "Idiota Americano," I mumbled, the smirk growing into a smile. Andrew pouted and crossed his arms as Samuel laughed at my side. With both of their reactions how could I not smile?

"Let him show you how it's done! Oh, hey Nicky, you left your journal out." My blonde lover snickered, sticking his tongue out at his brother. This is going to be an interesting day to take care of these two mess-makers. I half-wondered what Sam meant, but I was too focused on making the batter right, for whatever they were preparing. They had told me the measurements of what it was they needed, I was surprised that not one drop of egg had made it in there. Only a large clump of flour.

I grabbed a new egg from the open carton, ignoring the puddle of goop oozing from a shattered egg shoved into the carton. Dio, they really can not cook. I didn't expect Andrew to, but Sam?! I thought he was better at this! I shook my head in amusement, cracking the egg easily in one hand before pouring the contents into the messy mixing bowl. There was flour and oil spilled on the counter, along with small goops of egg. How could they be so messy? All they had to do was mix the handful of ingredients together and that was that!

"Perfetto. Was that so hard?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and glanced at them both. They were both so dumb, but in a very cute way. How could I stay mad at them?

"Ya gots the magic fingas." Andrew was staring at me in awe. He chuckled, and I narrowed my eyes, my stupid smile still showing through. His accent was peculiar, but a welcomed change.

"I know he does." Samuel wiggled his eyebrows, making me smile, a warm flutter tickling my stomach. He made a jerking motion at his hips, as if "I" was stroking his cock. He always made me laugh. Oh how I love that man.

"Only you would know, si?" I gravitated towards him, his warm, rough body like a magnet with mine. I lifted myself up on my tiptoes, kissing Samuele deeply before feeling his hands on my ass. I chuckled and broke the kiss, poking his chest and pushing him away.

"Maybe later, si?" I purred, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. I felt my heart race for a moment in pleasure, my body content. I sighed and turned around, nearly forgetting that Andrew had been there. We made eye contact and he wrinkled his nose in mock disgust and chuckled. "Let us finish this." I turned back to the mixing bowl, full with all the ingredients I had measured. I motioned to it, Samuel snatching up the whisk like his life depended on it.

I leaned against the counter and sighed, watching my husband happily -and messily- mix everything together with his tongue sticking out. I heard Andrew sigh from behind me, feeling his hand slide down my back and slip into my back pocket.

"Hey…" I looked up at Andrew, squinting my eyes at him. It is so nice to see someone with my devilish red eyes. I sighed, his hair moving with my breath. I grumbled slightly, returning my attention to Samuel.

"Andy, let's finish this!" Samuel smiled, his joy and excitement shining like the high-beams on a car. "You gotta go sit down babe. We're making a surprise for you!" He grinned, his brother mirroring his expression. I shook my head and pulled Andrews' hand from my pocket. I was a bit disappointed that the warmth had quickly turned to cold.

"Alright." I walked back to the living room. I could still see the two out of the corner of my eye. I curled up on the couch, the soft, fuzzy blankets at my feet. Their whispering dissipated as I continued a new book I had just bought earlier in the day. It was nice to be taken away from the reality of life and slip into a new world, a world all made of inked words, some things you could never imagine a human created with their mind.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed by before I felt both Samuel and Andrew plop onto the couch on either side of me. Samuel talking had brought me out of the fantasy world. I had read about 30 pages before they had come to join me. Not too much time had passed, only about 20 minutes. I only slightly wondered what they had been doing in there.

"Hey chickadee, how's the book going?" Samuel smirked, slinging an arm around my shoulders, kissing my head. He seemed pretty relaxed, almost excited about something. He had drips of the batter smeared on his jeans. Ah, my dirty man as usual.

I smiled, feeling Andrew press closer. My attention was altered to him as his movement grabbed my attention. His hand rested on my thigh. A slight pang of desire shot through me. I immediately ignored the feeling, pressing it down until it was nothing but indifference.

"Hey babe," Andrew smirked, one of his teeth missing from the grin due to a skirmish with Sam in childhood. "Any idea what your surprise is yet?" He grinned and pursed his lips as to kiss the air. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. I should always expect this kind of flirting from this...American, but it was still unexpected.

"Please, the last thing I need is you and Sam fighting over me. It is my birthday." I sighed, pushing Andrew's hand away. I glanced over to Sam, and he began to speak with a smile. A smile when Andy is trying to touch me? Normally he's trying to fight off his brother...

"It's not a competition Nic. It's an invitation." I sucked a deep breath in, staring at him as thoughts literally raced through my mind. An invitation?! To wh- dio mio, that is why my notebook was moved, he must have read what I had wrote! My lips twitched into a uncontrolled smile as more thoughts occurred. Really?

My dream had been recurring, repeating in different scenarios as the months went on. This was the first time I had been able to put my thoughts and vivid, heart-racing, blood-boiling dreams into writing where anyone could see it! Writing it down didn't seem like a mistake at the time, it was more of a relief to get it out. However, I had never expected the events of my dream to come to life.

Samuel smirked and nodded at me, his eyes crinkling. I nodded back in response. His smirk grew into a smile and he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. He tasted like cake batter. I felt his hand dance along my inner thigh, lighting the ember inside me. "M-mmn." I melted into his touch, Andrews' hands sliding along my shoulders, squeezing and massaging the muscles that relaxed with a sort of electricity growing between us.

"Mmnf!" I bit my own lip, trying to contain my growing excitement snaking and blooming inside me. My face became heated quickly with the realization that I was getting what I wanted, no strings attached. Samuel's tongue slid along my lips as I jolted with the sensitivity, trying to relax and grow accustomed to having 2 different pairs of hands on me.

Andrew's rough hands made me drowsy, my skin and tired muscles being kneaded and relaxed. Still I pushed on, a new sense of passion overflowing me, electricity dancing along every inch of my skin. Sam and I french kissed, the feeling of his tongue along mine making me smile more. A chuckle erupted from my lips as Andrew's mouth gently kissed my ear, making me squirm slightly.

"Aww, ticklish, are ya?" He smirked as I slid my gaze over to him, nudging him with my shoulder. His hands roamed under the collar of my shirt, stretching it open to massage the muscles along my shoulder blades. I moaned in pleasure. A massage while I'm making out? Si, per favore!

"Shut up." I playfully groaned as Sam's hands squeezed at my thighs, travelling to palm and gently tease my growing cock that was hidden under the thin fabric of my pants. "C-cazzo!" I gasped out, unable to hide the pleasure that erupted in branches from my head to my toes. Dio, I was too sensitive already.

Samuel laughed and kissed me more, my lips a deep pink color and wet from both of our saliva. I breathed him in as we kissed. I smelled both of their skin coming to a pleasant mix around me.

Andrew pulled his hands out of my cream-colored shirt, quickly bringing them to my waist to remove my shirt. As the garment lifted from my body, I could feel the static electricity burst where his hands brushed my skin. I felt almost too excited, like this was too good to be true.

"Dio mio, is this real?" I broke our kiss, earning a chuckle from both of them, and a squeeze to my confined cock. "Ahn!" I felt really self-conscious when I moaned, as Andrew had never seen me in such a vulnerable state, but it seemed to please both of them.

"As real as can be, babe." Andrew purred.

* * *

A/N: There is a second part already written, I wanted to see how this is received first! R&R and thank you for reading!


End file.
